Bad Cop Good Cop
by GiselleCandies
Summary: A play goes on at school and a weird twist in the end.This is my first story I had a few problems uploading chapters and if you know how to upload chapters please tell me R&R.


**Prussia do the disclaimer!**

**Prussia: Ok I'll make it extra AWESOME! **

**Prussia: GiselleCandies does not own hetalia or any of the characters. Cause lets face the fact no one can tame the awesome PRUS- **

**Hungary: Take that bastard!**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Belguim slammed the alarm clock then groaned. She forcefully pulled the blanket over her head. A knock at the door then Seychelles got up yawned and stretched while walking over to the door. She opened it and there was a peice of paper that fell from the door. she bent over to pick it up and it reads..

Sign up for the school play today! Director : Francis Bonnefy

Bad Cop Good Cop!

The auditions will be held in the mess hall (cafateria) at 4:00 pm. Entries will be accepted until the eighteenth. Thanks for your time

Seychelles shut the door and puts the flyer on the desk. Taiwan wakes up and noticed the flyer picked it up and read it. She zoomed out of the room not remembering that all she had on was shorts and a old tank top that was to big. She ran down to the mess hall and made a B turn for the sign up sheet. Taiwan was running so fast she didn't where she was going. She suddenly bumped into Japan and he fell on her she was pinned to one of the tables.

Taiwan blushed a deep red then said ''Uh hi Japan.''

Japan suddenly jumps and gets off her. She said ''So are you gonna try out for the school play?''

Japan said ''Maybe but I'm not that good at acting and I get kinda shy in crowds.''

Taiwan replies ''Dont worry I know you'll do great!''

Japan blushes a little then says '' Goodbye I must go now cya later Taiwan.''

When Japan leaves she bangs her fist against the table and mumbles ''Stupid Stupid Stupid!''

Hungary and Seychelles are signing up for the auditions when Seychelles feels a hand on her ass. She turns only to see her father France. BANG! BANG! Hungary knocks him out with her trusty frying pan. Prussia calls it ''The Frying Pan Of Hell!''

Hungary says ''Bastard go grope girls in hell!''

After the day of the audition everyone got there parts.

Actors

Bad cop: Taiwan

Nazi Leader: Prussia

Cop 37: Japan

Nazi Spy: England

Nazi Prisoner: Spain

Nazi's Leader's Wife: Hungary

Thank you for all you entrys. That will be all.

Taiwan and Hungary scream ''WOOT!''

Until Hungary reads her part and her eyes widen and screams ''I have to be that bastard prussia's wife!''

Taiwan says''Calm down hungary its gonna be ok now lets go get our scripts and go study at the dorm ok?''

Hungary's like ''Your right Taiwan its not like im really married to him right?''

''Yeah.'' Taiwan said then screamed.

''What's wrong?'' Hungary asks.

Taiwan yells ''I have to kiss Japan before he dies!''

''Isn't that incest?'' Belguim asked.

''I'm sure he wont allow it right?''

''I will allow it.'' France replied.

''WHAT!'' they all screamed.

Taiwan bangs her head repeatedly against the table and mumbles ''Fuck why why why why!''

''Its ok.'' Hungary said trying to stop herself from giving herself a coma.

France said ''Well we better get your costume's ready.''

Grabbing Taiwan and Hungary. France gave taiwan a leather cop shirt and some shorts. He gave Hungary a nice little old southern dress the women wore back then.

Hungary says ''I look ridiclous.''

France said ''You do I wouldn't even rape you.''

BANG! France said ''OWWW!''

He said '' Lets make a little change in plans.''

France starts to look through his closet and apparently he has a lot of women clothes but not a big suprise to the girls that he has more girls clothes then they do in their closets. France grabs a few red jackets and a band marching hat then starts sewing things. An hour later he says ''Aha!'' Its done. It was a red leather jacket with some red shorts and a belt with a whip and a red marching hat.

''Cool!'' Hungarys exclaims.

They both walked out in there new costumes and Taiwan bumped into Japan. '' Oh hello Japan I heard you got in.''

Japans says ''Yeah I heard you got the lead part good for you.''

''Yeah yeah.'' Hungary says ''Awkward.'' ''Did you get your costume yet?'' Taiwan asks. ''Oh yeah.'' Japan said.

''Bye Japan.'' Taiwan speed walks away.

On the day of the play everyone got ready. Taiwan's ready for her que. Prussia see's Hungary and is like ''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING THATS NOT WHAT YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE WEARING!''

Hungary said '' Oh yeah we had a little change in plans.'' Hungary walks away.

''Your on in five!'' The producer yells to the crew.

The curtain rose Hungary was sitting there fiddling with her whip when Prussia walks out. ''Bring in the prisoner!'' Yelled Prussia.

They bring out Spain who looks beaten and covered in blood. Hungary walks over to him and smack him with the whip. ''Ow your not really supposed to hit me Hungary.'' He mumbles to her.

''I know but its fun.'' Hungary laughs. Suddenly a crash of the window and you see Lithunia with Japan.

''We not gonna let you're albino ass get away with this.'' Lithunia yells.

''Ohhh really bring them out guards!'' The guards pull out three of their members Poland Seychelles and England.

They both gasp ''Guards get them!''

Poland yells ''Like this tots not like cool!'' Face palms all across the world. (Get it countries and ok back to the story now '3')

The guards trip Lithunia and throw him at Japan. They both fall to the floor and they tie them up. ''Ha the awesome me has done it again!'' Prussia yelled Then a rock was thrown at him.

''Ouch! Taiwan come busting through the window. Hungary kicks her in the face but whispers ''sorry.''

Taiwan get up and grabs her gun starts shooting then Hungary's whip smacks it out of her hand. Taiwan starts fighting Hungary when she trips Hungary but then Prussia the Nazi leader commands his minions to take the captive cops and haul them away to their secret labatory. Taiwan reaches the rope but Japan falls from the high height. He slams against the floor when Prussia shoots him with a poisionist dart. Taiwan rushes over ''37!'' she yelled fell to her knees.

She bent over and gave him a kiss on the lips. The curtains closed and she was still kissing him. ''Taiwan.'' Japan mumbled.

''Hmm'' Taiwan said ''oh yeah breaking the kiss.'' The nurse was yelling at France why did he use an actual poisonist dart! Smack!

Taiwan slaps France ''BASTARD!'' she screamed ''what idiot uses a real dart!''

Hungary said ''Taiwan its ok let me handle this.'' She starts beating France down.

''Last scene in five!'' Taiwain walks in to Japans room in the nurses office.

''Japan!'' Taiwan yelled. He was lying there looking at the ceiling.

''Taiwa-'' Taiwan kisses him. She whispers '' Aishiteru Japan.'' She runs her fingers in his hair.''

''Well I must go.'' She grabs her bag about to walk out. Japan grabs her hand.

''Huh?'' He pulls her into a long kiss that seemed like that kiss lasted forever but she didn't care.

Taiwan says ''I must go Japan.'' She runs off towards the stage.

''Makeup!'' Prussia yells and starts being powdered by the makeup artist.

''Aha now I can be awesome and beautiful!'' Prussia exclaims

'' And they call me insane!'' Hungary yells.

''Your on in five.'' The producer yells.

Everyone heads toward the stage and gets in position. The curtains rise and there is a big control panel in the back some cords and Prussia is standing near it while his members are on the side.

''Our plan has finally commenced!'' Prussia exclaims. Suddenly a crashing in the window.

''Aw come on I just got a new window!'' Prussia yells. Taiwain bust in and jumped on the control panel.

''No wait not that button!'' Prussia yelled.

''No not that button that button.'' Prussia pointed to the big red button. Hungary hits Prussia with her frying pan.

''IDIOT DO YOU WANT US ALL TO DIE!'' Hungary yells at Prussia.

''Don't worry Hungary its a trap.'' Prussia whispers to her. Suddenly a trap door opens and Prussia falls in.

''Agh he is hopeless!'' Hungary yells then grabs out her whip.

''Guess I'm gonna have to take care of this little mess we have here.'' Hungary says and smiles widly. She charges at Taiwan and smacks her with the whip. Taiwan falls onto the floor then jumps back up and grabs Hungary by her hand and swings her throwing her at the control panel. Hungary crashes onto it then peices of the control panel go flying. Hungary gets up slowly then grabs her gun starts shooting at Taiwan. Taiwan dodges them then runs at Hungary and kicks her in the face knocking her down. Hungary grabs Taiwans leg and throws her. Taiwan pushed Hungary and she fell.

''Ha you trapped.'' Taiwan said. Hungay snarled then pulled a rope.

''Thats what you think.'' Hungary said. Suddenly a rope fell down and Hungary grabbed it. She started lifting in the air. Taiwan grabs the end and starts lifting to. The helicopter took them to a submarine. Taiwan jumps off quickly then hides behing some barrels that label 'Jelly Fish CAUTION''. Prussia helps Hungary in the submarine and get in himself. Taiwan sneaks in the submarine.

Prussia starts the submarine until he feel a stabbing pain. ''AGH!'' He screams covering the wound. Taiwan places down a grenade in the submarine then try escaping but the doors are locked. Suddenly the grenade explodes killing Taiwan and Prussia. Hungary walks out on the dock and smirks. She dives into the ocean to die with her beloved Prussia

Moral of story: In the end everyone dies! Thank you :D review pwease its my first story.

**prussia: why did the awesome me have to die first.**

**Me: Cause its part of the story**

**Hungary: Prussia is not my beloved -.-**

**Prussia she is just indeNIAL get it cause we were-**

**Hungary: wacks Prussia**

**Me: stop it you to anyways read review tell me what you think is it good bad needs improvment I wanna know. :D Thank you!**


End file.
